Can't take my eyes off you
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Lílian finalmente percebeu que ama Tiago. Mas ele agora já não está mais interessado. O que fazer? [Songfic]


**CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

* * *

**N/A:** A história se desenrola muito mais de acordo com os sentimentos que a song, no total. quer passar, do que na letra em si. A música é Can't take my eyes off you, da Lauryn Hill - perfeita, linda, maravilhosa! Ouçam! Ah, e essa fic foi feita pro I Challenge de songfics românticas do fórum A3V.

**Disclaimer:** A Lílian é da Tia Jo. O Tiago é meu. hehe quem dera... Ah, sim, e eu robei algumas frases... Da música _Mirror Mirror_, de M2M, e do livro _Juntos Para Sempre_, da Cameron Dokey.

**Agradecimentos:** Nath Mansur, minha super beta querida! Muito obrigada, fofa!

**Dedicatória:** Para Lisa Black, pois ela sabe desse meu projeto de song desde que eu tinha recém começado, há muuuito tempo. E eu fiquei devendo pra ela desde lá... E também por ela ter me dado uma mãozinha em algumas partes que eu tinha emperrado. Beijos, prima!

* * *

Lílian Evans encostou-se na porta fechada da sala de aula deserta, se deixando escorregar até o chão. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que o destino sempre aprontava uma das suas, sem dó nem piedade? Ela nunca mentira ao dizer que não gostava dele, era verdade! Realmente não conseguia ouvir a voz do arrogante, idiota, egocêntrico, imbecil, infantil, imaturo, convencido, chato, _insuportável _Tiago Potter. Fora sincera ao dizer na cara dele que simplesmente o odiava, e que não agüentava mais seus pedidos para sair... Era verdade! Era. Porque agora... Agora tudo era diferente... 

**_You're just too god to be true_**

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_**Can't take my eyes off you**_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

**_You'd be like heaven to touch_**

_Tocar você deve ser como o céu_

**_I wanna hold you so much_**

_Eu quero tanto te abraçar_

Lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto. Grossas como ela havia sido por tanto tempo com Tiago. _Tiago_... Que nome mais lindo. Que homem mais lindo. Ele era belo por dentro e por fora, e já dera tantas provas disso... Podia fazer suas traquinagens e aprontar muito, mas no fundo, e não muito no fundo, era boa pessoa. Sempre viera com essas histórias de "minha ruivinha", "meu lírio", "meu anjo", e ela sempre respondendo "é _Evans_ para você, Potter". Por que tinha que ser tão insensível? Para que exigir a formalidade do sobrenome?

E, de repente, tudo havia mudado. Ele parara de persegui-la, começara a chamá-la de Evans, não a convidava mais para sair, nem tentava roubar beijos... Ele finalmente desistira. Tinha se cansado daquele amor não correspondido, daquela história sem começo ou meio. Mas que ele resolvera pôr um fim. E, somente assim, Lílian percebeu que seus sentimentos para com Tiago haviam se transformado de ódio para amor, que ela queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, e então, finalmente, acreditar no que dizia... Mas agora ele já não a queria mais. Ela o humilhara, chutara, e ele havia afinal entendido que o único espaço que poderia tomar na vida da ruiva era de amigo, talvez. Fizera exatamente o que ela havia pedido. Só que agora...

_"O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Deus, como eu pude ser tão idiota e estúpida ao mesmo tempo? Como... Como eu o queria pra mim..."._

_**At long as love has arrived**_

_Finalmente o amor chegou_

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_E eu agradeço a Deus por estar viva_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você..._

"_Não consigo mais tirar meus olhos de você..."._

Lílian sufocou um soluço. Ali, naquela sala deserta de uma ala desocupada do castelo, uma menina ruiva de dezessete anos abraçava os joelhos e chorava copiosamente.

"_Como eu queria poder voltar no tempo! Aceitar o seu 'Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos no próximo sábado? ', queria abraçá-lo, quem sabe até mesmo beijá-lo..."._

Com esses pensamentos, suas lágrimas tornaram-se mais intensas e seu soluços mais fortes. E se alguém a encontrasse ali?

"_Não, ninguém pode me encontrar. Ninguém pode saber que eu... amo... Tiago Potter"_ Ela quis enxugar as lágrimas e se levantar, mas não tinha mais forças. Precisava dele, e somente dele...

_**Pardon the way that I stare**_

_Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente_

_**There's nothing else to compare**_

_Não existe nada mais para se comparar_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak**_

_A sua visão me deixa fraca_

_**There are no words left to speak**_

_Não sobram palavras para falar_

Era preciso esquecer. Esquecer esse amor impossível, essa dor que sentia, esquecer tudo o que _não_ havia acontecido... Não era merecedora desses sentimentos, não tinha o direito de reclamar por não ser correspondida, se fora ela mesmo quem criara essa situação... _"O que eu devo fazer?" _Se era tão bom amá-lo, se apenas por olhar naqueles lindos olhos castanhos ela já ficava sem palavras, já sentia faltar o ar e as pernas amolecerem... No início havia pensado que não gostava dele de verdade e, sim, do fato de haver alguém que se interessava por ela. Mas depois, ao pegar-se admirando Tiago passar a mão pelos cabelos, algo que em outros tempos a irritava profundamente; ao perceber que não estava fazendo a lição para olhá-lo; ao notar que o motivo de sua insônia era o mesmo que ocupava seus pensamentos o dia inteiro... Então pôde confirmar o que diziam por aí...

**_But if you feel like I feel_**

_Mas se você se sente como eu me sinto_

_**Please let me know that it's real**_

_Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

"_Só damos valor a algo após perdermos... Por que ele não gosta mais de mim? Por que fui gostar dele na hora errada? Não, não é isso o que devo me questionar, mas sim... Por que fui _gostar_ dele? Nada estaria acontecendo se eu ainda o considerasse um traste, mas não. Ele não é um traste... Ele é o homem que eu amo... E é bom demais para ser verdade"._

_**I need you baby**_

_Eu preciso de você, amor_

_**If it's quite all right, I need you, baby**_

_Se for completamente, tudo bem, eu preciso de você, amor_

_**To warm a lonely night, I love you baby**_

_Para aquecer as noites solitária, eu te amo, amor_

_**Trust in me when I say OK**_

_Acredite em mim quando eu digo tudo bem_

Não, não estava tudo bem. _"Nem nunca vai ficar". _Se estivesse, ela não se encontraria nesse estado, chorando arrependida, mas, sim, feliz nos braços do homem que amava... Mas que já não sentia o mesmo por ela.

Uma batida na porta fez Lílian saltar de susto. Alguém estava ali, a menos de um metro dela, quem sabe até mesmo ouvindo o seu pranto... Enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas, foi para o canto oposto da sala, onde as sombras a encobrissem. A porta se abriu, lentamente, e a voz da única pessoa que não poderia vê-la naquele estado se fez presente...

'"Evans?"

Tiago entrou, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão da noite, onde a única iluminação era a pálida luz da lua, entrando suavemente no aposento através da janela aberta.

"Evans, você está aqui?"A voz do garoto parecia preocupada.

Não tirando os olhos do rapaz aflito parado na porta, ela sentou-se silenciosamente, pensando no que faria... Não poderia deixar que ele a visse assim.

Mas, sem querer, deixou escapar um soluço.

"Evans?" Tiago se virou na direção do som, e começou a andar lentamente em sua direção. Lílian sufocou mais um soluço, e o garoto foi até ela. "Evans! Finalmente a encontrei! O que está fazen... Você está chorando?" Ele se abaixou e sentou-se ao lado dela, no que a menina levantou e andou em direção à janela.

"Não, eu..." Tiago a seguiu.

"Por que você está chorando?" Ele tentava secar com os polegares as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rosto.

"Não faça isso" Lílian se virou de costas para ele, apoiando as mãos no parapeito da janela.

"Por quê? O que você tem?"

"O que te fez vir atrás de mim?"

"Bom, você faltou à reunião de Monitores-Chefes, e eu precisava te passar as informações... Sem contar que você nunca faz isso." Ele falava em voz baixa, preocupado.

"E como foi que me achou aqui?"

"Eu tenho meus métodos.." Tiago deu um sorriso maroto, e passou a mão no cabelo, no que fez Lílian fechar os olhos e suspirar. Por que ele tinha que tortura-la ainda mais, mesmo que inconscientemente? – Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? Por que está assim, Evans?

"Lílian".

_**Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray**_

_Oh, lindo amor, não me deixe deprimida, eu imploro_

_**Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**_

_Oh, lindo amor, agora que eu te encontrei, fique_

_**And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...**_

_E me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar..._

O garoto pareceu não entender.

"Pode... pode me chamar de Lílian. Ou algum outro apelido, se quiser..."

"_Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Eu preciso esquecê-lo, não permitir que tenhamos mais intimidade!" _Tiago sorriu.

"Agora eu posso te chamar de Lílian... Acho que isso é um bom sinal."

"_Bom sinal para quê? Ai, Deus, estou conversando civilizadamente com Tiago Potter, a pessoa de quem eu deveria manter distância!"._

"Bom sinal para quê?"

"Lílian, eu gosto muito de você. – ela prendeu a respiração – Apesar de tudo, quero, de verdade, ser seu amigo."

"_Amigo. Ele quer ser meu amigo... Ai, alguém me ensina a '_desamar'_?" _Virou o rosto. Tiago não pode ver que lágrimas mais intensas corriam velozmente por seu rosto.

Tiago fez um feitiço e um ramalhete de lisiantos surgiu em suas mãos.

"Suas flores favoritas a deixariam melhor?" Lílian apanhou as flores e acariciou as pétalas, tentando sorrir. Mas não disse nada. Ele suspirou."Você não vai mesmo me contar o que está acontecendo, não é?"

Ela não respondeu. Delicadamente, o garoto virou o rosto de Lílian para si, e ficou observando-a, como se a esperasse falar. Soluçando, ela desabafou. Não agüentava mais. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Nem que a futura amizade que poderiam ter nem começasse, nem que ele risse da cara dela ou não a olhasse mais...

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_

_Tocar você deve ser como o céu_

_**I wanna hold you so much**_

_Eu quero tanto te abraçar_

"Eu queria que você pudesse entender, mas se nem mesma eu me entendo! Tudo era tão mais fácil antigamente, eu me irritava facilmente, eu odiava ouvir seus pedidos para sair, eu não suportava a situação, mas acho que no fundo me divertia com tudo aquilo... Quando você finalmente fez o que eu pedia há tanto tempo, senti falta, é claro que senti, como poderia não sentir? No início pensava que o que queria mesmo era atenção, mas depois percebi que não, que... Percebi que sou mesmo uma idiota! Só que então já era tarde demais! Você já não se importava comigo! Você desistiu, nunca mais disse nada que em outros tempos eu não gostava, e eu me crucificava por dentro... Eu sofria e sofro, e rezo cada dia para que isso passe logo de uma vez, que assim que terminar Hogwarts eu não o veja mais, quem sabe assim poderei te esquecer... E aquelas palavras de amor que eu dizia serem um exagero seu, hoje só penso nelas, tentando adivinhar se eram verdadeiras ou não... Devo ser burra, devo estar louca, devo estar fora de mim! Nem precisa dizer quem é a mais tola de todas... Eu queria poder mudar o passado, ou o presente, mas eu não posso, e não sei mais o que fazer, não sei mais como viver nessa situação... Ninguém me ensinou como curar isso. E eu realmente espero que o ditado que diz que o tempo é o melhor remédio seja verdade..."

Lílian parou e tomou ar. As palavras saíram atropeladas, entre lágrimas disse tudo que havia para dizer, não se atrevendo a olhar nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente... Agora ele sabia de tudo... E ela temia que já não fizesse a menor diferença...

"_O que deve estar pensando de mim?"._

Apoiando os braços no parapeito e deitando a cabeça sobre eles, pode ouvir seu coração bater mais compassado. Ela colocara para fora, desabafara. Independente dos resultados...

Lílian ficou ali, parada, pensando. Tiago permanecia em silêncio, e ela, com o rosto enterrado nos braços, não o enxergava.

"_Ele deve estar me achando uma completa idiota"_.

"Lílian?" A menina virou lentamente a cabeça. O maroto esboçava um sorriso.

_"Ri de mim... Acha graça... Me acha uma tola..."._

"Lílian, você quis dizer..." Ele sussurrava, tentando achar as palavras "Com isso tudo você quis dizer que... que me... ama?" Lílian acenou, e levantou, contemplando a lua, pálida, triste e sem brilho, como ela própria. A garota não tinha coragem de encará-lo nos olhos.

"Mas se você quiser rir, debochar, vou entender perfeitamente... Depois, quando o tempo passar, eu esqueço e fica tudo bem..."

"Eu..."

"Não fala nada pra ninguém não, tá?" ela deu uma risadinha fraca"Na verdade, o meu maior medo era que você descobrisse, mas mesmo assim. Por favor..." ela foi se afastando "Eu vou indo, então. Você queria apenas saber onde eu estava, não é? Pois agora já sabe."

Ela se virou de costas, e começou a andar em direção da porta. Mas não foi muito longe. Tiago a segurou levemente pelo pulso, e a menina estremeceu com o toque.

"Lily?" Ela se imobilizou. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo apelido, depois da sua mudança de atitudes. Ela se virou, o olhando nos olhos, desta vez.

"Por que você está chorando?" Ah, não. Será que ele não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela tinha dito?

_**At long last love has arrived**_

_Finalmente o amor chegou_

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_E eu agradeço a Deus por estar viva_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

"Quê? Eu acabei de..."

"Sei disso. E prestei atenção em cada palavra. Mas continuo sem entender o porquê das lágrimas."A garota não respondeu, estava confusa. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha, e começou a brincar com ela. "O seu cabelo é muito bonito, sabia? Tem uma cor linda, e quando você fica corada, seu rosto e ele fazem a combinação perfeita." Ela corou. Ele sorriu"Como agora. Não somente o seu cabelo, Lily. _Você_ é linda. Mas..."

_"Mas. Sempre tem um 'mas'..."._

"Mas nem tudo em você é perfeito. Por exemplo, eu não concordo com muitas das coisas que você disse."

"Como o quê?" Ele suspirou profundamente, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Como isso de eu não me importar mais com você. Lily, eu vou sempre me importar com você."

"Não brinque comigo, por favor, não piore tudo..."

"E quem disse que eu estou brincando? Você é importante pra mim. Você é querida, simpática, meiga, carinhosa, atenciosa, amiga. Talvez não tenha sido comigo, mas eu sei que você é. Mas sabe qual o seu problema, Lil?"Lil... E ela queria sempre "Evans"..."Você é muito defensiva. Está sempre tentando se proteger, sempre com um escudo. Por isso também é muito briguenta. E pensar que eu poderia ter tido a sua amizade há muito mais tempo..."

"_Amizade" _Lílian fechou os olhos, e deixou as lágrimas virem.

_**I need you baby**_

_Eu te amo amor_

**_And if it's quite all right,_ _I need you baby_**

_E se é completamente, tudo bem, eu preciso de você, amor_

_**You warm a lonely night, I love you baby**_

_Para aquecer as noites solitárias, eu te amo, amor_

_**Trust in me when I say: It's OK**_

_Acredite quando eu digo "tudo bem"_

"Ei, ei, o que eu disse sobre lágrimas? Não existem motivos para elas. E nem espaço. Mande-as embora, Lil." A garota abriu os olhos, indignada. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

"Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso e me deixar em paz? Se você realmente ouviu o que eu falei, então já devia ter me deixado ir, em vez de ficar falando coisas torturantes!" Ela se virou e voltou a andar em direção à porta, mas ele se pôs em seu caminho.

"Eu não terminei ainda."

"Pois então que termine logo de uma vez! Você por acaso sente prazer em me torturar? Bom, talvez sinta. Está dando o troco, não é? Certo. Eu fico. Fale tudo o que quer falar. E de preferência me magoe bastante, porque eu mereço" Ela cruzou os braços. "Estou ouvindo."

"Não, não, não, Lílian, não é _nada_ disso!" Ele parecia desesperado."Não distorça as coisas! Está vendo como você é defensiva? Ou é oito ou oitenta, não existe um meio termo!" Tiago deu um suspiro, cansado. "Vou fazer como você quer, então. _De novo_. Lily..." Ele a tocou no rosto, fazendo-a levantar o olhar, e admirando os belos olhos da menina. "Eu te amo..."

Ela piscou, surpresa. Mas em seguida...

"Quando eu disse que você poderia me magoar, falando o que quisesse, eu não esperava por zombarias..." Tiago riu, deixando-a praticamente maluca com o sorriso lindo que ele tinha. "Que foi?"

"Ai, ai, Lílian, você não tom a jeito mesmo... Conseguiu quebrar a magia do momento, está vendo?"

_"Que_ momento?" Ele ficou sério.

"Por que você acha que eu estou mentindo?"

"Por que é óbvio. Eu sempre te menosprezei, nunca dei bola, daí você não me quis mais. Então eu venho e digo que eu te amo, que estou completa e loucamente apaixonada por você, que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... E o que acontece? Você acha graça, é lógico. O que mais poderia acontecer? Então, decide que seria bom me mostrar o que é bom pra tosse, e me diz o que eu mais queria ouvir, de gozação, sabendo perfeitamente que me machucaria bastante. Estou ou não estou certa?"

"Você está completa e loucamente apaixonada por mim?"Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. "Não pensei que veria nascer o dia em que Lílian Evans assumisse isso."

"Faz alguma diferença?" Ela estava triste. Será que ele realmente não se importava com o que ela sentia?

"Toda. Não, Lily, você está erradíssima, em tudo o que falou agora." Evendo o seu olhar de profunda descrença e mágoa, continuou. "Eu te mostro, quer ver? Primeiro ao dizer que eu não te quero mais. Eu percebia que você realmente não estava nem aí pra mim, então resolvi mudar meu comportamento. Você nunca ouviu dizer que as pessoas fazem tudo pela felicidade da pessoa que amam? Eu fiz. Se você estava mais feliz longe de mim, que fosse assim. Mas meus sentimentos eram, e ainda são, os mesmos."

Ele fez uma pausa. Lílian tentava absorver o que ouvia.

"Segundo, por dizer que eu achei graça. Talvez eu até tenha achado graça, mas não do que você disse. Nunca do que você disse. Achei graça da situação, de como ela pode ser totalmente diferente para nós dois... Terceiro, eu nunca iria querer te machucar. Quarto, último e mais importante: falei extremamente sério."

Lílian recebia as palavras, tentando entende-las. Ele a amava? Era isso? Ele nunca havia desistido dela, Tiago Potter, o cara que a tratava com indiferença de uns tempos para cá, amava Lílian Evans?

Ele a olhava, paciente, esperando.

"Você está... Você disse que... Você não... Eu... Eu não entendo, Tiago!"

O rapaz ficou paralisado por alguns momentos. Quando conseguiu falar, foi com um fio de voz.

"Do que foi que você me chamou?" Lílian corou.

_**Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray**_

_Oh, lindo amor, não me deixe deprimida, eu imploro_

_**Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**_

_Oh, lindo amor; agora que eu te encontrei, fique_

_**And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby**_

_E me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar..._

"De Tiago." Ele se aproximou lentamente, e começou a desenhar os contornos do rosto de Lílian com a ponta dos dedos. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque a queimar por dentro, desejando profundamente que aquele instante nunca acabasse.

"Você não faz idéia de como eu sonhava que você me chamasse assim" Ele murmurou, antes de acabar com toda a distância entre as suas bocas.

Um choque elétrico percorreu o corpo dos dois. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram, e o mundo parecia ter parado. Naquele momento, eles só tinham conhecimento de si mesmos, do beijo que enfim acontecia, do amor que sentiam.

Lílian deixou escorrer mais uma lágrima. Uma lágrima de felicidade.

"Boba..." Tiago falou, quando suas bocas se separaram alguns centímetros. "Lá vai você chorar de novo..."A garota deu uma risada, enquanto limpava o rosto com as costas da mão.

Lílian abraçou Tiago com força, sendo prontamente retribuída. Ela podia sentir seus cabelos sendo acariciados gentilmente, enquanto passava as mãos levemente pelas costas dele. O perfume inebriante de Tiago a entorpecia, e ela sentia-se mergulhada em um mar de sonhos...

"_Que eu não acorde nunca mais... Que eu não acorde nunca mais..."._

"Lily."Ele chamou, baixinho, e a ruiva respirou fundo, indicando que estava escutando."O que você responderia agora se eu a chamasse para ir comigo a Hosgsmeade?"

Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago Potter. Por um magnetismo maior do que ela podia compreender, não conseguiu mais desviar o olhar.

"O que você responderia se eu dissesse que não, por nós não termos nada, oficialmente?" Tiago pareceu pensativo.

Eu perguntaria se você aceita um namoro sério e, caso afirmativo, e a convidaria de novo.

"Então pode reservar seu próximo fim-de-semana"Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tiago sorriu abertamente.

"Então... isso significa que vai ser minha namorada?"

"Tente me impedir e você vai ver só."

"E você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria?" Ele falou num sussurro rouco, enquanto se aproximava dela lentamente.

Lílian sorriu fracamente quando Tiago passou os dedos pelos seus lábios, para depois beija-los com ardor.

_**I need you baby, don't let me down, I pray**_

_Eu preciso de você, amor, não me deixe deprimida, eu imploro_

_**Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**_

_Oh, lindo amor, agora que eu te encontrei, fique_

_**And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby**_

_E me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar..._

"Me deixe te amar, Lil..."

"No fundo, eu sempre deixei, Tiago. Sempre deixei."


End file.
